


#jaredadoptheintellectuals

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Other, the intellectuals gc - Freeform, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: this is the true story of a revolution the intellectuals gc made that took over twitter. #jaredadopttheintellectuals





	#jaredadoptheintellectuals

once upon a time there was a spn gc. they were very sad, after yeras of abuse and child eating by izzy and the gang™. one day, they decided to get jardad to adopt them

"hey guys lkmao #jaredadopttheintellectuals" jana screeched. everyone shouted in agreement, they were finally getting a jardad and genmom. they all walked down to the adoption center

"hi u pieces of shit why the fuck are you here" the nice lady behind the desk grinned. izzy ate her, aloong with all of the other chioldren as they marched in. they spent a loooooooooong time there without anyone to love them

"i think we should get this trending so we can get our genmom and jardad" spoon grinend mischiebaelotsy

and so they allk started fucking scREAMING about how they needed to not starve to death like pieces of shit. alot of other people heard and decided to screech along. that was when the big bad discord server came along

"yoU're harassing jaR E D" they cried

"lmao no u" jarli responded. they all died

the intellectuals kept screaming and making shitty edits as fast as their musty fingers could type. everything was great and we were pissing more people off

then the discord server rose from the dead and being attacked us nmeanly

"jared wont adopt u u pieces of shuit" they yelled

then the intellectuals, the kind people they are, felt bad and stopped

we were never adopted

#jaredadopttheintellectuals

tge end :(


End file.
